One mixed up Trill (UPDATED)
by Mattrekie
Summary: This is the story of how Ezri recieved the Dax Symbiont and how she got to Earth at the end of "Image in the Sand."


One very mixed up Trill  
  
Author's note: Star Trek and all other characters except the ones I have made up are owned by Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This is the story of how Ezri received the Dax Symbiont and how she got to Earth at the end of "Image in the Sand." This is written for entertainment purposes only. All characters made up by me are property and I must be informed before anyone uses them. Enjoy!   
  
Author's addendum: Well guys, recently I visited Walden Books and to my joy I saw a "new" book entitled "The Lives of Dax." I purchased it and to my horror it contradicted my pre-joining writings. I have to say, it was a very interesting spin on the events first laid out (at least I think I'm first) in detail by I. These new events, coupled with my dissatisfaction of a non-post joining drove me to write more about the time all (I think) authors missed. If you can, pick up the previously mentioned book (it's real good). By playing Star Trek Armada, I now know that the Destiny is Sovereign-class. Also, it would be appreciated my me if you read my other story, " Letters From Home." Reviews welcome.   
  
Dedication:  
First, I dedicate this to my readers, all 260 of you (currently). Without you, I'd be nowhere  
Secondly, I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story.  
And finally, to the cast and crew of the show Deep Space Nine, who without them, none of this would be possible.  
  
  
Prologue: A hero's Death?  
" And boldly the rode, well into the jaws of death, into the gates of h***, rode the 600."- Charge of the Light Brigade.   
  
" We're receiving a priority one transmission from Deep Space Nine. It's from Doctor Bashir."  
  
They whole bridge crew looked at one another. There was confusion written on all of their faces. Kira was the first to break out of the trance.  
  
"Put it on the view screen."  
  
Doctor Bashir's face expressed sorrow and bewilderment.  
  
" Jadzia was found in the Bajoran Shrine a few minutes ago. We don't know what happened, only that she is in critical condition. I don't know if she's going to make it."  
  
The doctor was going to say more, but the look on his comrades' faces expressed sorrow and anger, so he decided not to. With that, he cut the transmission.  
  
Kira ordered them to return to DS9 at maximum warp.  
  
" She's not going to make it," Julian Bashir said, half to himself. Then he came to the invertible conclusion.   
  
"Alright, since Jadzia is going to perish, we're going to have to remove the symbiont. Nurse, hand me a laser scalpel." And with that he began the procedure. It was uneventful. However, the nurses observed that the doctor did this with great pain. When he finally removed the symbiont, he opened a stasis draw and placed it, as carefully as a mother would her newborn baby, into the draw. He could construct a brine tank later.   
  
A few minutes later, one of his nurses, Betty Wiggem, informed him that the rest of Jadzia's friends had arrived off the Defiant. " Why me," Bashir thought.   
  
The doctor emerged from surgery. The entire room fell silent, knowing he had news.  
  
" I managed to save the Dax symbiont. We should get it to Trill as soon as possible. There was nothing I could to for Jadzia," Bashir barely choked out, deep sorrow detectable in his voice.  
  
The doctor allowed Worf and Captain Sisko inside to see her. They were the only ones besides him who she would see before the invertible. He had only awakened Jadzia a few minutes before to inform her of the news.  
  
It was a few days later when the Destiny arrived at Deep Space Nine. They were called here by Major Kira to take on a very special passenger. They would be there for such a short time they didn't bother to shut down the warp core.   
  
The airlock doors opened and doctor Bashir got his first look at the CMO of the Destiny, Doctor Sereis. "Here is everything you need to know about caring for the symbiont," remarked Bashir as he handed the other doctor a PADD. " I'm sure Dax is in good hands."  
  
"That it is."  
  
" Need any help with carrying the symbiont tank," asked Bashir.   
  
" I'm sure I can handle it, Doctor," he remarked with a little discomfort.   
  
" Take care of Dax, you here," Bashir called to the Doctor as Sereis, tank in his arms, as the airlock doors closed.  
  
" Goodbye Dax," Bashir whispered, a tear in his eye. " I hope your next host, be either man or woman lives up to Jadzia's legacy." I sad smile formed in his lips, and he turned and walked away.   
  
  
  
The Joining.  
" I was just lucky to be chosen."- Torias Dax "Facets."  
  
  
Ensign Ezri Tigan was a very happy young woman. She had good friends and a satisfying career. She liked her ship, the USS Destiny. It was hear that she was training to become a counselor. Ever since she was young she wanted to help people. When she became a full counselor she would get to do that. It would only be a few months before then, and until then she had to learn a lot. It looked like good prospects were on the horizon.  
  
Captain Raymer considered herself a good Captain. Her crew respected by her, though she wasn't too close to them. Starfleet Command considered her a model captain. Never in a million years would she have made a member of her crew do something she wouldn't do herself. That was her firm belief. But today her CMO, Doctor Alexander Sereis called her down to explain a situation that challenged this belief. She would have to ask one of her crew to do something that no one else on board could do.  
  
Ezri had just gotten off duty and was in the mess hall of her Intrepid-class ship, USS Destiny. She had decided not to eat just yet. Instead she would settle for a Finalian Tottie, her favorite drink. She placed her order. The replicator materialized the drink. She took it and sat at a table near the far corner of the mess hall. As she took her first sip she nearly dropped her drink in surprise. In came Brenner Finuck, an Ensign with wavy blond hair and vivid green eyes. He had a big smile on his face. He ordered himself lunch, than came over and sat opposite of her.   
  
She smiled as he sat down. "Aren't you supposed to be on duty?"  
  
" I got the shift off to come and see you."  
  
She considered that to be very sweet. After all, they were both very aware of the other's attraction for themselves, but nothing had happened yet.   
  
"She hasn't even kissed me. All we do is eat together. Maybe she isn't ready for a relationship," he thought.  
  
" He hasn't ever kissed me. I hope he doesn't think I'm ready to pursue a relationship," she said to herself.  
  
They were compelled to stare in each other's eyes. Ezri and Brenner leaned forward for a kiss when their Captain's voice interrupted them.  
  
" Ensign Tigan, please report to Sick Bay immediately."  
  
Both were stopped. She looked at Brenner apologetically. " Why now," she thought.   
  
"This is Tigan, on my way."  
  
" Good."  
The seriousness of the Captain's tone and her unusual manner had Ezri stumped. A thousand reasons for why going to sickbay went through her mind ranging from a ship wide epidemic to a practical joke. She quickened her pace, intent on finding answers.  
  
Ezri walked in and was startled with what she saw. The CMO was in surgery attire; the ship's counselor who instructed Ezri's training, was wearing a distinct frown. But it was the Captain that had her the most worried. The usual happiness and light on her face was gone. What Ezri saw instead was a neutral look of concern and a hint of sadness. "Something is wrong," she thought. " And whatever it is it has something to do with me."  
  
" Ezri," began the captain, "you have a decision to make. Not waiting for a response, she continued. " You are aware we are on the way to Trill to get more people to crew the Destiny, correct?"  
  
  
" Yes sir," Ezri answered.  
  
" Well, when we were docked at Deep Space Nine, we took on the Dax symbiont. Its previous host was a member of the senior staff, their chief science officer, Jadzia Dax. She was killed and no, I don't know the details. However, the symbiont is doing a lot worse than when it was first brought on board. It won't make it to Trill."  
  
It was then that Ezri realized what would be asked of her. She had the choice to be joined with the symbiont or to remain unjoined and have the symbiont perish. "Like I have a choice," she thought. All Trills' duties in this matter were to the symbiont first. She was no exception.  
  
"It needs to be placed in a host immediately and since you're the only Trill on board..." the captain trailed off.  
  
" I must be joined to the Dax symbiont. It is the only alternative."  
  
" But Ezri," replied her counselor, aghast that her intern would even think about it.  
  
" No buts. A Trill's duty is to the symbiont first."  
She left off there for a few moments while she was in deep thought. " I never wanted to be joined," she mused out loud."Most people who dedicate their lives to being joined and only one out of thousand people on Trill are. Many go crazy after being rejected. Some go so far as to commit suicide. And because I am on the right ship at the right time I get joined when so many others aren't," Ezri pondered to herself.  
  
" How long will the procedure take?"  
  
" About five minutes," answered the doctor. " But first I have to give you a pep talk before the procedure.  
  
" Lead on then," she said.  
  
He beckoned toward a bio bed, which she promptly lay down on. The doctor than waved the captain and the counselor out. They both lingered for one last look, pity on their faces. The doctor gave them a hostile stare, which made them promptly leave. His medical staff was also dismissed because he felt that no one else should see what he was forced by orders and she was forced by society to do and have done. Needing help, he activated the EMH and set to work delivering his lecture.   
  
A good fifteen minutes later the CMO asked his young patient, " I can give you a delta wave inducer so you can sleep while I perform the operation."  
  
" Alright," she said in a creepily calm tone.  
  
He then activated the Delta wave inducer and she fell asleep. The good Doctor then lowered the stasis field on the symbiont's tank and began the transfer. It was all over in a few minutes.  
  
The doctor kept her to sleep for an hour after the procedure to check if there were any physical complications and there were none. But what had him worried was her mental condition. He decided he had put off waking her up for long enough. He reached towards his hyposprays and grabbed an appropriate stimulant. Bending down over her, he injected the spray into her neck. Ezri Tigan Dax's eyelids fluttered open and she began to take in her surroundings. The first thing she, "or was it he," noticed was a man in the blue of Starfleet Medical standing over her. "Is it my old friend, Granis? It can't be. The man in question was not a Trill, Granis wasn't in Starfleet, and that was Tobin's friend. I'm Ezri, and that man is the ship's Doctor."  
  
" Doctor..." she muttered, searching for a name.  
  
" Doctor Sereis, actually," the man replied. " The procedure went well and there were no visible complications."  
  
" What procedure? Oh, you mean my joining."  
  
A thousands thoughts and images ran through her mind. Memories that were not Ezri's suddenly were as real to her as yesterdays. It was so disconcerting that she had trouble standing upright. Sereis took note of this and asked her whether she was all right. Ezri Dax managed a smile and said, " Yes, I'm fine," she lied. The doctor gave her a sympathetic look. Dax tried to shake it off, but she ended up looking more confused than ever. Before he could do or say anything she remarked, " I think it would be best if I retired to my quarters for the evening." Not waiting for a reply, she turned around and promptly exited, hands clasped behind her. That struck the doctor as odd. Shrugging off a weird feeling, he started to put away his instruments.  
  
Ezri walked in a very quick pace on the way to her quarters. She called for a turbo lift and when the doors parted she was relived to see no one inside. She spoke out her destination and patiently waited for the turbo lift to arrive at her deck. As she was standing there thinking, she realized that her hands were clasped behind her back. Then she remembered Jadzia speaking to "Leela" about it in the symbiont's most recent zhian'tara.   
This brought Ezri to thinking about Dax's previous life aboard... "Deep Space Nine," she spoke out loud. Ezri remembered those closest to Jadzia. There was Benjamin Sisko, friend of Jadzia and a man she also remembered mentoring as Curzon. There was Sisko's son, Jake whom she had a loosely defined relationship. Odo, the Chief of Security was also important. Thanks to the zhian'tara she had some of his memories and he some of hers. Kira, her closest woman friend had been so different when Jadzia died then when they had first met. Kira was up in the air for Jadzia's closest friend. Julian Bashir was vying for that privilege as well. It was aboard the Cochrane that they had first met and since then he had changed more than Kira in Dax's estimation, especially when she learned about his genetic enhancements. She saw all their faces in her mind, but especially the doctor's. That was strange, since she had been married to Worf. This brought a small tear to her eye. But the turbo lift door had opened at the correct deck, and she pushed thoughts of her previous life out of her mind.   
Ezri was glad that Ensign Layner wasn't in the quarters they shared. She didn't want to talk to her friends, not yet. She needed some time alone, to sort things out, or so she thought.  
  
The Reconstruction  
  
" Eight lives and three hundred years of everything, all at once."- Ezri Dax " The Lives of Dax"   
  
  
" Well, I guess this is goodbye," Ezri said to the small cadre of officers seeing her off.  
  
" It's always tough to lose a good officer," Captain Raymer commented.  
  
  
" I'm not sure if I will be back or not."  
  
  
" Well where ever you go, you'll make a great counselor," announced her instructor.   
  
" Goodbye everyone," Ezri responded mournfully.  
  
Captain Raymer motioned to the transporter operator, who energized, making Ezri disappear in a shimmer of sparkles.  
  
Once she heard the news, she demanded to leave on the next ship for Trill. Her bags had been packed in less than an hour and she was on her way soon after that. She was worried, both for Ezri and her company, which she had left in the hands of her sons. And she arrived a week later. Soon after booking a hotel and having her stuff unpacked, she transported directly to the complex, where her daughter awaited.  
  
Usually it takes a host and a symbiont only a few days to assimilate fully and become in balance. However, in less than one percent of Joinings, the symbiont and host don't fully integrate, or if they do, it leaves them in a confused and awkward state. In all cases, it only took time for host and symbiont to become one.  
  
The door chime rung, announcing that someone was at the door. Ezri put down the PADD she had been reading and bid the person in. As her mother walked in, Ezri put on the most neutral look she could manage.  
  
" Hi mom, it's me, Curzon," addressed Dax.  
  
" Curzon?!? ," Yanas half scolded half questioned.   
  
" Sorry mom. Curzon was name of a previous host. I'm still trying to sort them all out."  
  
" I understand Ezri," answered her mother. "This is a tough time for you. Please let me help in any way I can," pleaded Yanas.  
  
" Mother, if you really want to help, leave me to myself."  
  
" Oh no. You're coming home with me Miss Tigan and that's the final word on the subject.  
  
Ezri was boiling with rage (some from Joran?). " It's Dax. I'm Ezri Dax, Yanas."  
  
" It doesn't make a difference what you call yourself."  
  
  
"It makes every difference," exclaimed Dax angrily.  
  
" Watch you're tone with me, young lady," jetted out Yanas, anger detectable in her voice.   
  
" I'm three hundred years older than you, young woman," shrieked Dax.  
  
With that, her mother turned red, and proceeded to make a hasty retreat, leaving Ezri alone with her thoughts. Shocked at what she'd done, she ran to the bedroom, threw her face down on the pillows, and began sobbing hysterically. " Is there anyone out there who I can talk to, anyone I can understand," she screamed. No one answered.   
  
  
The Meeting.  
" Curzon was my mentor, you, you were my friend."- Benjamin Sisko " Tears of the Prophets"   
  
  
It was months later; three to be exact, when she first realized what could help her. On Trill, about a week after the "accident", her mother stormed out, if that was the correct phrase. It then dawned on both parts of her that she needed someone to talk to. It couldn't be any doctor or counselor, or even her own mother. It had to be someone she had known for a long time. "Benjamin," she thought. He was the one who could help her. After searching from her computer console in her room at the Symbiosis Institute for weeks and waiting for more weeks for the right opportunity, she finally caught a transport to Earth. It was on this excursion that she finally realized that she was falling victim to space sickness ever since the joining. Ezri had vomited on the Destiny during the final minutes before the exiting from warp when they reached Trill. But she had dismissed it outright as nervousness. Since she hadn't been to warp since, she had no reason to suspect the truth.   
But thankfully on board the transport she was in good company. She was sitting next to a Lieutenant Nathenson when she knew she had to vomit. But the man's quick action had saved her the embarrassment of getting her lunch all over the seat. Instead she had just barely gotten it all into a hose designed for such situation. The kindly middle-aged Starfleet man turned out to be a doctor. He gave her a hypospray, which kept the queasiness away throughout the rest of the trip.  
Thanking the doctor one last time, she turned and headed for the nearest transporter pad. Although it took her several minutes to navigate the corridors of the orbital docking facility, bag over her shoulders, she was able to make it. She then asked the operator in a nice and polite tone to rematerialize her in the Jackson Square in New Orleans. " Wish I had time to visit Rio," she muttered as she was materializing.  
  
"It is as beautiful as I remember it," she mused just after the transport was completed. Jadzia had seen this place only briefly during her last visit to Earth and the reasons bringing Jadzia back to "Paradise" were not very pleasant. Still, one could not help her instinct to take in her surroundings. The place looked like Paradise, but was it? She remembered something Julian had told Jadzia after his brief mission with Sisko and Kira to locate Dukat. " What another lovely name," she said to herself sarcastically. Any way, Bashir had repeated something that one of the Maquis had said. It was, " It is easy to be a saint in paradise." That quote and everything about the Maquis, the revelation about Section 31, and the Leyton incident made Dax have doubts about Earth being paradise. Shaking these philosophical musings from her mind, she tried to remember where Sisko's was. At last she snapped her fingers, and headed in the right direction.  
Ezri noticed the restaurant was closed. How odd. "Oh well, I guess it can't hurt to knock," she muttered. She proceeded to knock on the door. A few seconds later the curtains obscuring the door were lifted and she saw the face of Joseph Sisko, a traveling bag over his shoulders, looking out with an expression of disappointment and grief. She smiled as he looked at her. Finally, she'd find answers.  
  
" I'm sorry. We're closed."  
  
" That's alright Mr. Sisko, I'm not hungry. I'm here to see Ben."  
  
The eldest Sisko opened the door. She noticed Jake, also carrying a traveling pack, to her left. But there, straight ahead was the man she had come to see. Ben Sisko, not any different than the last time she saw him, was at the piano, a look of concentration and a hint of despair on his face. Noticing this wasn't a happy occasion; she adjusted her features to look neutral and a little curious.  
  
" Oh. You're in luck. Five more minutes and he'd have been gone," said the eldest Sisko. To Ezri, it seemed like an afterthought.   
  
" Hello Benjamin," she announced, her eyes to brightening and a large smile forming, showing off her straight and pearly white teeth.  
  
Hearing his name above the tune he was playing, he stopped and looked up. The voice and the face didn't sound and look familiar. He turned toward her.   
  
" Do I know you?"  
  
She lifted her arms up slightly as if to shrug. Her smile changed so the white teeth could no longer be seen.  
  
" It's me, Dax."  
  
  
  
Epilogue: The Welcome "Home."  
  
" Before yesterday I had never set foot on this station, but it's familiar to me as the back of my hand."-Ezri Dax "Afterimage"  
  
  
Ezri was last out of the Runabout. She looked at all the people, Bajoran and otherwise welcoming her old friend back. It doesn't matter to him if they were greeting him as the Emissary or the Commander of the station," she realized. She moved with the crowd. A smile appeared on her face as Benjamin lifted up a young Bajoran onto his shoulder and continued onward. Soon she lost track of him since she was shorter than most people. Not wanting to miss anything, she hurried to catch up. In the distance she saw the Captain meeting with the senior staff and Quark. " Good. All my old friends can hear the news at once," she thought. She heard the Captain being addressed Jadzia's old friends.  
  
" Welcome back, Captain," said Worf.  
  
" We missed you sir," said the Chief.  
  
" Thank you for bringing the Prophet's back to us," Kira said.  
  
" I've heard you've all been busy yourselves," replied the captain.  
Ezri, along with the Siskoss had heard about the crew's exploits halfway through the trip from Earth, where they had dropped off the eldest Sisko. Worf, Quark, O'Brien, and Bashir all risked their lives to win a victory in Jadzia's name. Ezri found it sweet. Jadzia would have found it honorable. Odo and Colonel Kira had led a successful blockade against the Romulans, reaffirming Dax's belief in the Bajoran's stubbornness, willingness to sacrifice anything to protect Bajor, and her fiery temper. All of what she considered the circle of friends had faced a major trial and all had succeeded. By now, she was within site of her friends. "Well, here goes nothing," she thought.  
  
"Odo," she started and noticed she had grabbed the changeling's attention but resolved to continue. " Nerys, Julian, it's so good see you. Worf, we need to talk." Ezri did not stop for explanations but continued onward.  
By the time she had finished, the whole group's eyes were on her. Julian, eyes unwavering, asked, " Who's that?"  
  
Jake answered with a large smile on his face and eyes on Ezri, " It's Dax. They all turned to face Jake.  
  
"Dax," Worf inquired.  
  
" That's right, Ezri Dax. Incredible, isn't it?"  
  
"It can not be," answered Worf, who then turned and walked away.  
  
" She's so much... shorter," commented Quark.  
  
" Just when you thought things couldn't get more interesting," observed Odo.  
Although looking around at the sites of the promenade, she heard everything her old friends said about her. Dax agreed with both Quark and Odo. Ezri also knew that Odo couldn't have said it better. She turned around, taking another look at the people who were her friends.  
  
  
The End of one Journey, and the Beginning of Another...   
  
So, what do you think? Any comments? Reviews would be gracious (after all, if you read reviews of works, you know my name gets around). If you can come up with a good name for Ezri's instructor (who wasn't included in the new story), included it in a review.  



End file.
